world_war_iiifandomcom-20200214-history
Cpt. Russell Bell
Name: Russell Bell. Age: 26. Height: 6'1. Faction: Allies, U.S. French Resistance. Story Russell was a sniper of the 32nd Airborne division, his mission was to be dropped with 1stLt Ryan Shepard at night over Nantes, France to help the French Resistance learn better tactics and help them push the Germans back, they had no evac, no backup and no hope of returning unless the war ended in the Allies favor. They landed in an old churches courtyard and waited for their contact, after 2 hours they met resistance leader Piair Quentifiny, after recovering the supplies they were spotted by a German Tiger tank patrol after a brief skirmish Russell looted a uniform, trench coat and Nimbus Type C motorcycle. Later they returned to the Resistance teams base in the hills of La Verdonnière near a river they had a couple small boats if they needed a quiet escape, if not their new tiger tank will come in handy. Piair and Russel being the only soldiers there swapped stories and became good friends. The Battle of Nantes Russell was sent to France to help free the French people and push Germany back and he started by freeing the town of Nantes, Russell helped lead the Resistance in capturing the German outpost there. They started by splitting into 2 groups, Russell and Ryan planting demolition charges on the armory and sniper towers, and Piair and Florence planting charges on the tanks. They detonated the charges and they stormed the shocked and unprepared Germans, sadly the Germans recovered when they were reinforced with 250 Italian soldiers. Russell snuck around the enemies and took out there commanding officers effectively halting the enemy defense, they captured 300 German and Italian soldiers, Russell alone got 151 confirmed kills. Thanks to this foot hold the U.S. sent 250 32nd Airborne Rangers, and the British sent ____ S.A.S. soldiers. Operation Quiberon/Operation Rennes After Nantes was captured the Germans wizened up a little and reinforced the surrounding area to prepare for an attack, they also moved several 150mm artillery cannons to the Village of Quiberon in Quiberon bay to shell the troops at Nantes and any advances they made. This was a big problem so Russell devised a plan to strike all of the coastal towns near Nantes and distract them from his true mission, destroying the artillery guns. Russell dropped into the Village with his second in command 1stLt. Ryan Shepard they landed quietly and swiftly moved into the base, they had just planted the explosives when a German dog sniffed them out, a sniper got a shot of and hit Russell in the side (non vital). They fought their way back out of the base and detonated the charges, the entire bases ammo ammo supply exploded destroying the entire base, only leaving a black crater. At the same time Csm. Piair Quentifiny devised a plan to capture the next city of Rennes, without it they couldn't advance further into the German lines, Piair had his second in command Sgt. Florian Cazel to conquer Rennes and any surrounding villages. During this 19 hour period they captured 21,700 miles of land in 1 night! Loadout Weapons: Winchester Model 70 (Winchester 338 Mag.) with 12-36x scope and bayonet, sawed of Remington 12g, Colt Anaconda (.44 Hollow point), 6 Stick grenades, U.S. Trench Knife and a choking Garrote. Skills: Russell can fluently speak French, German, and Russian. He knows how to fly planes, and drive tanks, he is also skilled in demolitions, commando tactics, and guerrilla warfare. Gear: K Bullets (5 AT), Field dressing kit, Binoculars, Rations (5 days), German flak armor, helmet, and gas mask. Clothing: He wears a stolen German uniform (Flecktarn) with ammo belt, Tan/Olive wool trench coat (not always worn), and a field pack (not used with trench coat). Transportation: Nimbus Type C. zf41.jpg|Uniform (not my gun) hqdefault.jpg|12g Colt_Anaconda_1.jpg|.44 with hollow points D17-BK984.jpg|Trench knife -font-b-Gas-b-font-font-b-mask-b-font-Respirator-full-face-font-b.jpg|Gas Mask s-l1000.jpg|Trench coat usmcfieldpack_55a65c64-1cec-4152-b336-6331341083c6_2048x2048.jpeg|Field pack Nimbus_Type_C.jpg|Nimbus Type C 106_3033.jpg_thumbnail1.jpg|Model 70 Garotte.jpg|Garrote